headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Warehouse 13: Season Four
Category:DVD and Blu-ray | image = | imagewidth = 225px | series = Warehouse 13 | format = Region 1 DVD | season = 4 | episodes = 20 | discs = 5 | studio = Universal Studios | released = July 9th, 2013 | previous = Season Three | next = Season Five }} Warehouse 13: Season Four is a five-disc DVD collection that includes all twenty episodes from season four of the quirky science fiction television series Warehouse 13. The set was produced by Universal Studios and released in Region 1 format in North America on July 9th, 2013. Prepare for more paranormal thrills, chills and excitement as Warehouse 13 returns with more action-packed mysteries than ever before! After the destruction of the Warehouse, the agents risk the use of a mythical artifact in an attempt to restore all they've lost. But the use of this dangerous artifact could change the Warehouse team and the world forever. Featuring guest appearances by Brent Spiner (Star Trek: The Next Generation), Sam Huntington (Being Human) and other sci-fi favorites, this five-disc set includes all 20 Season Four episodes plus a cache of classified bonus content including a never-before-seen chapter of the animated web series "Grand Designs". Episodes Notes * Episodes from this collection have also been made available on the Warehouse 13: The Complete Series DVD boxset collection. * List price: $49.98. * Total running time: 865 minutes (2 hours, 53 minutes). * Languages: English. * Subtitles: English SDH and English closed-captioning for the hearing impaired. * Audio: Dolby Digital 5.1. * Aspect ratio: 1:78:1 (16x9 widescreen). Special features * Extended scenes; deleted scenes (Discs 1-5). * Previews (Disc 1). * "A New Hope" podcast with Jack Kenny and Allison Scagliotti (Disc 1). * "An Evil Within" podcast with Jack Kenny and Allison Scagliotti (Disc 1). * "Personal Effects" podcast with Jack Kenny, Allison Scagliotti, and Ian Stokes (Disc 1). * "There's Always a Downside" podcast with Jack Kenny, Allison Scagliotti, and Ian Stokes (Disc 1). * "No Pain, No Gain" podcast with Jack Kenny, Joanne Kelly, Tim Omundson and Kirsten Nelson (Disc 2). * "Fractures" podcast with Jack Kenny, Joanne Kelly, Benjamin Raab, and Deric A. Hughes (Disc 2). * "Endless Wonder" podcast with Jack Kenny, Allison Scagliotti, Danielle Nicolet, Chris Fisher and Bob Goodman (Disc 2). * "Second Chance" podcast with Jack Kenny, Allison Scagliotti, Chris Fisher, Diego Gutierrez, and Bob Goodman (Disc 2). * "The Ones You Love" podcast with Jack Kenny, Allison Scagliotti, Joanne Kelly and Holly Harold (Disc 3). * "We All Fall Down" podcast with Jack Kenny, Allison Scagliotti, Joanne Kelly and Holly Harold (Disc 3). * "The Sky's the Limit" podcast with Jack Kenny, Michael Jones-Morales, Eddie McClintock and Allison Scagliotti (Disc 4). * Gag reel (Disc 5). * "Grand Designs", a five-part web series (Disc 5). * "The Truth Hurts" podcast with Jack Kenny, Eddie McClintock and Allison Scagliotti (Disc 5). See also External Links * at DVD Talk * at Amazon.com * at Best Buy.com * at NBC Universal ----